Chapter 58
|romaji = Handan |caption = |volume = 7 |arc = Search For Minerva Arc |pages = 19 |release = October 07, 2017 |wsj = 2017 (#45) |prev = Chapter 57 |next = Chapter 59 |debut = }} |Handan}} is the fifty-eighth chapter of The Promised Neverland manga. Synopsis The preparations for the journey to AO8-36 begin. Plot The man refuses to act buddy-buddy with the children and gives them all nicknames: "Antenna" for Emma, "Sleepy Cyclops" for Ray, "Bean Head" for Don, "Prissy Four-eyes" for Gilda, "Curry Chow" for Lannion, "Pizza Topping" for Thoma and "Nose" for Nat. None of them seemed to be impressed with his nicknaming, save for Nat, who is proud of his nose finally being acknowledged. Ray quickly catches on that he is doing this in order to remain detached like he used to be and not become close to the kids. The man talks to the younger kids, and he tells them rules for the shelter, and says that if any rules are broken they will die, to which Alicia threatens to drop his precious broken mug. Ray says he finally knows what to do, as he realizes there are plenty of things they can use to get him to do as they say, such as the switch. Gilda is rather annoyed, not agreeing with Alicia taking part in Ray's experiments, she says that she won't do it again as everything is important to the man. The children giggle at the man's harshness and manners towards them, Gilda tells them to stay away from him. Ray says that they've managed to get the man to go with them to AO8-36, and that the rescuing of the remaining Grace Field children and the escape to the human world need to be completed within two years. They are no sure if Minerva is there, so they cannot waste any time. The man is their only valuable asset when it comes to going to their destination, and will also double as a learning opportunity since he has managed to go outside and survive for thirteen years. Gilda still feels worried, wondering if he will even listen to them, given he could try and kill them, and would not have much trouble doing that, in fact, she thinks that it is a possibility for him to agree and then wait for a chance to strike. Ray agrees, saying that it is natural he'd think that way, but it is fine. There is nothing more they can do. They do not know anything about the man's true motives, so they will try to gather intelligence like he, Emma doesn't like this, due to the fact they could all just help each other, seeing as he is an escapee like them. Ray counters, that he was the one who tried to get violent with them without telling them anything, even making the departure day soon. They have three days to learn as much as they can, and prepare. And they head out on the fourth day. One day until departure remains. The man is standing in the room with 'THE POACHERS' marked on it. Emma enters, asking him what a "poacher" is. He tells her to stay out of his sight and stop wandering around, she retorts that she is not in his sight. She says that she needs to ask something before they go, what a poacher is, if he ever made it to AO8-36, why he gave up, why he annihilated them all. He declines to answer and says it is all a secret. Emma is dejected, before he tells her that they are a good family. He says he hates those and wanted them to leave. He doesn't think he knows what it feels like to see your own choices end up in the death of comrades. He imitates her ideas of wanting to live in a human world and how things are not pointless, he turns to leave, saying he can't wait to see if she will still say that by the end. Emma and the man walk to the piano, which contains a secret entrance, containing tons of firearms and weapons. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: * This chapter reveals that Mister got his gun and knife from a secret weapon room inside the shelter. Trivia Site Navigation Category:Volume 7 Chapters Category:Search For Minerva Arc Chapters